gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Guilty Pleasures
Guilty Pleasures Source is the seventeenth episode of Glee's fourth season and the eighty-third episode overall. It is set to premiere on March 21th, 2013. The episode will be written by Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner, and directed by Eric Stoltz. Source Filming began on February 20th, 2013. Source After this episode, there will be another 3 week hiatus with 4x18 airing on April 11, 2013. Source Spoilers Plot *This will not be the Regionals episode. *It's a week of confessions as the gleeks come clean about their deepest (if not darkest) guilty pleasures. Source Blaine and Sam *Blaine and Sam's storyline that was cut in Naked will be revisted in this episode. Source 1 Source 2 *Blaine will still be on the Cheerios in this episode. Source *Blaine's guilty pleasure is Sam.Source Kurt *Kurt's macaroni art will appear in this episode. Source *It wasn't Blaine who made it. Source A guy in Lima did. Source Brittany and Kitty *Kitty will be on Brittany's talk show Fondue For Two. Source 1 Source 2 Finn * Finn may be in this episode, there will be a new storyline involving Finn finding his dream. Scenes *Becca and Heather were filming a scene that involved Lord Tubbington in Brittany's bedroom. (02/20) Source *Chord filmed a scene with Jenna and Darren. (02/20) Source However this could be for Feud. *Lea filmed a scene with Chris. (02/21) Source *Naya, Chris, and Lea shot a bathroom scene. (02/21) Source *Lea, Chris, Naya, and Dean filmed a scene together. (02/21) Source *Naya and Lea were filming together. (02/21) However this could be for Feud. *Dean and Lea were filming together. (02/22) Tweeted by Dean in a response to a fan. *Naya was filming scenes with Lea and Chris. (02/22) Source *Lea filmed a scene for a duet. (02/25) Source *Lea and Dean filmed a scene together. (02/25) Source *Darren and Chord attended a dance rehersal for a group number. (2/25) Source They are the leads for the song. Source *Lea filmed a scene which involves crying.(2/25) Source *Becca filmed a scene. (02/26) Source *Cory and Dean filmed a scene together. Source However this could be for Feud *Cory and Naya filmed scenes together. (2/27) Source *Heather filmed a funny and dramatic scene. Source Music *Heather was in the studio. (02/06) Source *Dean was in the studio. (02/21) Source *Lea was in the studio. (02/21) Source *Alex was in the studio. (02/23) Source *Lea was in the studio recording a Broadway classic. (02/27) Source *Naya was in the studio. (02/27) Source Songs Source Source Song Notes *A GleekOutBr admin has hinted that Taylor Swift's song "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" will be used in this episode. During a "Confirm or Deny" game, GleekOutBr confirmed Glee was covering Taylor Swift soon. According to this post, it is hinted that Rachel will be doing the song seeing as she resembles Taylor Swift from the music video in that scene *Blaine, Brittany, Brody, Jake, Kitty, Kurt, Marley, Rachel, Sam, Santana, Tina, and Unique will be singing. *There will be 2 duets, 3 solos and 2 group numbers. Source *The Taylor Swift song will be featured in this episode. Source However the admin who posted the spoiler deleted it shortly after. *Kitty, Marley, Tina, Unique, Brittany and Jake are confirmed to be performing in the choir room. Source *Mamma Mia Honey Honey Take a Chance on Me Only one of these is correct. GOBr will say which one, and who’s sings it, tomorrow! Source *Kurt is not getting a solo. Source Guest Cast *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn Gallery tumblr_mil9w6dXqP1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr mil0quiLrx1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg ohmygod.png Tumblr mil0ecCNtd1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg fonduekitty.jpeg BDrMbT7CQAAklTA.jpg 3bda68327c9911e289de22000a9f1406_6.jpg 543806_540241576016825_1217139774_n.jpg 21893_540241059350210_425779803_n.jpg 421959_343425455776174_332657840_n.jpg tumblr_min5ityHJP1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Tournage25.jpg|Gordon Ramsay 417-10.jpg|lea with Eric S. BD-pgPHCcAEanmf.jpg-large.jpg tumblr_miszaeRoXg1rojy6eo2_500.jpg BDkZHruCAAAIeq0.jpg tumblr_miulibGf5W1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg 400298970955045132 254223765.jpeg 44125545973.jpeg 69201 542804159093900 479658635 n.jpg Large1.jpeg|Sweet and Innocent large2.jpeg|Girl Wham! Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes